Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce ('''also known as '''The Vigilante '''and The Fox by the media)' is the protagonist of ''Watch Dogs. He is a highly skilled grey hat hacker who has access to the ctOS of Chicago using a highly specialized device given to him by Clara Lille, the Profiler. Because of the danger put to those in his past whom he loved, he has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). History 2012 In 2012, Aiden Pearce, along with Damien Brenks, hacked into the Merlaut Hotel, owned by Dermot Quinn, in order to steal money. Dermot Quinn, otherwise known as Lucky Quinn, thought he was being hacked for a video of Chicago's mayor murdering a woman named Rose Washington. He issued a hit on Aiden Pearce to get rid of him. While driving with his niece, Aiden Pearce's car tires were shot by Maurice Vega, a hitman hired by the Club. The car drifted, and shortly after, rolled upside-down. This killed his niece, Lena Pearce, and set Aiden out for revenge. Appearance Aiden is a Caucasian male with green eyes, brown mid-length hair, and light facial hair. While having his mugshot taken, it is shown that he is 6' 1" inches tall and appears to be of mesomorphic build. Aiden normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. He also has a deep, gravelly voice. Aiden also keeps a neckwarmer scarf tucked into the neck of his sweater, which he may pull up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose. Aiden also wears a dark brown cap with the stylized "Nexus" logo on the front of it. Abilities and skills Pearce is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and freerunning. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. His hand-to-hand combat skills are shown to be a variety of both martial arts and street fighting techniques, probably learned through his career as a thief and former Fixer. He is also skilled in countersurveillance, often shown when he is escaping various thugs, Fixers, and police officers. Consequentially, he is often required to escape from pursuers due to him being a wanted man. Relationships Nicole Pearce Aiden and Nicole share a strong sibling bond. Aiden grew very protective of her after the death of her daughter, Lena Pearce. He feels extremely guilty and in-debt to Nicky despite her pleas and forgiveness towards Aiden as she wants to stop him from finding the ones who murdered Lena, in fear of getting themselves killed. It has been shown that she is very confused and left out of Aiden's profession. Jackson Pearce Aiden cares deeply for his nephew, Jackson, and would even kill to keep him safe. He was shown to be very protective of him when his mother, Nicole Pearce, was captured by Damien despite knowing that living with his therapist would lead to danger. Aiden kills the loads of fixers in order to get to Jackson, however his actions led Jackson to fear his uncle. Despite this, Aiden still cares about him and does not want to repeat the mistake he did with Lena. Jordi Chin Aiden and Jordi have a love-hate relationship, though they irritate each other often, the two do somewhat understand each other and work well together. But despite their different tactics and ways of handling situations, the two are aware that they have to work together in order to get what they want. Jordi handles Aiden's needs by giving him ammunition and weapons such as sticky bombs as long as Aiden keeps his end by doing jobs for Jordi. However, Aiden is shown to be very assertive with Jordi when it comes to his moral implication, something Jordi understands to a certain extent. Clara Lille Although he initially could not trust her and mistook her for a male before he met her in person, the two gradually form a close bond despite their initial interactions. T-Bone Aiden and T-Bone are allies. T-Bone will help out Aiden throughout the story. As seen in some trailers Aiden and T-Bone are friends. Murders committed *Nicholas Crispin: Shot in order to steal identity. *Anthony Wade: Killed in firefight. *Defalt: Killed during a car chase. (optional) *Dermot Quinn: Hacked pacemaker. *Damien Brenks: Shot in the head. *Maurice Vega: Shot to eliminate loose ends (optional). *Various Fixers. Behind the scenes Aiden Pearce's character first appeared in the E3 gameplay demo in 2012, where he was shown carrying out the murder of media mogul Joseph Demarco. Actor Noam Jenkins provided the voice for Aiden Pearce in the game, while Sébastien RouleauYour Questions for the Developers. Nikolas Schmidt in a Q/A with Watch Dogs Forum.net. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. provided the motion capture for Aiden's movement.Watch_Dogs - MoCap Session. Youtube. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. Aiden Pearce has been compared to Walter White, a high school chemistry teacher turned methamphetamine kingpin, from the hit-show Breaking Bad by Watch Dogs' creative director Jonathan Morin, and he even cited White as one of the main influences for Aiden's character. "When I think about it for a second, he’s the most self-centered motherfucker on the planet, right?" he said, speaking of Heisenberg (Walter White) in terms that could, it seems, easily be applied to Pearce as well. "And then I go back and I say, 'Oh my god, he’s awesome, he needs to win.' And what’s great about that is it’s true for all the characters in the series, right? It’s the same in our game."IFC (June 11, 2012). E3 2012: “WATCH DOGS” COULD BE THE “BREAKING BAD” OF VIDEO GAMES. IFC. Retrieved on June 1, 2014. Appearances *''Watch Dogs'' Trivia *Although Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his Profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. *Aiden, as part of his hacking skills and need to monitor his family, is proficient in social engineering. *The broken "Z" on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original developer studio title, Nexus. Further more Nexus is the license plate (spelled N3X US) of Aiden's personal car, which he eventually gives to his sister to leave Chicago. *Aiden means "Fire Walker" in old Irish. *Aiden shares similarities to Ezio Auditore from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. Both have lost family that were murdered and plan revenge. They also try and protect what family they have left. *Aiden has no legal job in the campaign, and no ctOS record of a legal job. It is assumed he lives off money he and his partner stole as hackers before his niece died. *All of Aiden's outfits are virtually the same as his cover outfit, although varying shoes and boots, and different sizes and patterns on his clothes. *When trying to find Defalt in dotconnexion, Aiden's profile comes up as saying 'got his niece killed'. This is the only point in the game in which you see this happen at all other times, Aiden's face does not register on the ctOS network. **It also says that his occupation is "Boo fucking hoo". Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile 2.jpg| Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Profile 3.jpg| |-|Screenshots = WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Pearce without his mask. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Pearce sliding over the hood of a car. WatchDogs1.jpg|Pearce hacking the traffic lights. WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Pearce while wearing his face mask. ss vigilante takedown.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking down a criminal. Takedown.jpg|Aiden escaping the cops on motorbike. Aiden hacking a steampipe whilst riding a motorcycle, Watch_Dogs.png|Aiden evades the police. Aiden is being hacked, Watch_Dogs.png|"You are being hacked." Running across the L-Train, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden hacks a police Helicopter, while running on across a train. Confronting some thugs, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden confronts some thugs in an alley. CtOS takedown, Watch Dogs.png |-|Concept Art = File:Model_3.jpg|3D model of Aiden File:WatchDogsAlexRossPaintingFinal.jpg| References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters